This invention relates generally to electrical storage cabinets and more particularly to electrical storage cabinets adapted to house a plurality of processing unit modules. The invention also relates to fan assemblies and covers for such cases.
As is known in the art, electrical storage cabinets have a wide range of applications. One such application is as a cabinet for a data server. Data servers are used to move data between a storage system, such as between a Symmetrix Integrated Cached Disk Array storage system and a network. The data server typically includes a set AC powered processing unit modules each of which includes a central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O) adapter cards, and a main memory programmed to run a variety of software application programs for subscribers to the network. These applications include file access, video access and/or network backup.